Sacrament Unova: Baptism
by Ami.Bel
Summary: Amira's post-game search for the Seven Sages. Unova's epilogue yet the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Team Plasma's castle at the Pokémon League had been seized and swiftly dismantled brick by brick. A freak occurrence also led to the discovery of their secondary hideout and it went the same way as the first. With their bastions destroyed, Team Plasma's fall was complete. Peace was returned and Unova carried on.

N had been pardoned for his misdeeds by Alder. The Champion had taken him under his wing, rehabilitating him from a life of Ghetsis' manipulation and helping him adjust to his new freedom. Zekrom remained faithfully by his side and many people welcomed the duo wherever they went. Contrary to the ostracism he expected, many people recognized N's abilities as a gift to be cherished and lauded him as a blessed friend to all living things.

His sisters, Anthea and Concordia, were also living normal lives. They were thankful for the autonomy liberation granted them, to no longer be pedestaled as Ghetsis' ideals of femininity incarnate. They had settled down in Driftveil City and were adeptly self-sufficient. They used their innate healing abilities to mend the damage psyche of any Pokémon brought to them. Though they refused to charge, they received more then enough generous donations from their grateful customers that they had no trouble supporting themselves.

Many of the grunts who were arrested were surprisingly remorseful about their actions, having not known Ghetsis' true intentions. There were a few who did of course, and had no regrets at all. Regardless, their Pokémon burglaries were brought to an end. The Pokémon that had been rescued from the bowels of their castle were given much needed extensive care and rehabilitated before being returned to their owners or released into the wild if they had none.

It seemed everything had been wrapped up nicely except for one thread that naggingly hung loose. Neither Ghetsis nor the Shadow Triad had been found. Many rumors swirled about his whereabouts after his escape but the truth remained unknown. Not even the former members of Team Plasma knew where he had gone or where he would resurface. None knew if he had lost heart for his evil ambitions or was merely biding before unfolding a new scheme.

The only certainty was that as long as he was free, Amira wasn't. She was a prisoner to his memory, ensnared by her emotions. Even as nothing more then a shadow in her mind, he retained power over her through the fear that dictated her actions.

She stood where the surf met the sand and let the cold water wash over her bare feet. The beach near Route One was desolate and grey despite the bright intrusion of the high Sun. She looked out over the ocean as the small Audino played in the sand nearby and a gentle winter breeze brushed the land. Her eyes slowly scanned the water's surface but the island where she had lived her nightmare was no more. The bodies of her fallen Pokémon were scattered with the tides.

"The smell of the salty air, the gentle ebb and flow of the tides. It's calming here, isn't it?"

She nodded her head and gave a reflexive response before setting her eyes on the old man who had spoken. Her heart began to pound in her chest once she saw his red robes. The old man, Rood, had been and was still dressed as, one of the sages of Team Plasma. Yet he gave off no air of malice. His face was calmly sorrowful as he too looked out at the sea in search of answers.

"By the sea… That's where I was born. Ghetsis wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for like-minded people. From the moment we met, he understood what I desired."

She stayed silent and kept her eyes on him. He didn't move towards her, in fact he meant her no harm. He presented himself as nothing other then nailed to his regret.

"The ability to understand the minds and the needs of others," he continued. "This is an ability that everyone needs to survive. Yet, when it comes to Ghetsis, I cannot separate the truths from the lies. Lord N is a kind and excellent person. He understands the hearts of Pokémon but, his ability to understand the hearts and feelings of people is not developed enough. That was part of Ghetsis' plan. Someday, if Lord N develops the ability to understand the feelings of people as well as he does Pokémon, I would like us to gather again. More than anything, I want to see N confront Ghetsis and expose his lies."

Before she could ask him any questions as to why he had appeared to her, a voice yelled out to them that made her jump. A young man raced along the beach and was headed directly for them. He was accompanied by a Growlithe by his side, the tell-tale sign of a police officer. Diana looked up from her fun of building a sand sculpture, oblivious to what had just transpired, and ran in fear to hide behind Amira.

"You there," yelled the officer, "don't move!" Upon reaching them, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I am an officer of the International Police," he stated, giving them a quick show of his badge. "You're under arrest. You'll come with me and tell me all you know about Team Plasma."

"If that is what you desire." Sage Rood stared at the young man with indifference and acceptance and held out his hands.

A small group of officers arrived on the scene just as he finished handcuffing him. The arresting officer handed Rood over to the group and they escorted the prisoner back to the main road, no doubt to be put in the back of one of their cars.

"Amira Hammad," asked the officer as he turned to her.

"Yes?"

"My name is…"

He paused, staring at her in a moment of silence. She had once been someone dear to him a long time ago. Time had cloaked her in the guise of a mere stranger, an unfortunate casualty in his pursuit of justice. Even her name sounded foreign to his ears though rolled off his tongue with ease from days of practice.

What struck him most was the jarring distrust in her eyes and how familiar yet misplaced it seemed. He cleared his throat and began again with a determined resolve.

"I'm an officer of the International Police. My code name is Arcane. I've come to Unova to investigate the illicit acts of Team Plasma. My targets of interests are members of the group known as the 'Seven Sages'. It was recommended to me that I petition your help in apprehending them and I see that your reputation is well earned. I've come to formally ask for your assistance."

The young man in the strange dark suit, taller then the average man, towered over her petite figure. His unsmiling face and rigid decorum was far scarier then Sage Rood had been. His joyless steel blue eyes were framed by rimless glasses that admonished disorder. His stringent aura was misgiving to his sympathetic nature but every bit true. The Growlithe by his side was far more pompous then his master and puffed out its chest with a haughty sense of pride.

Amira stepped back in a desperate attempt to put distance between them out of natural instinct. This same self-preservation kept her from saying everything but 'no' to his request.

"And what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to do police stuff or where these guys are hiding…"

"Thank you for accepting my request," he said, purposefully jumping the gun on her answer. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it before handing it to her.

"According to our intelligence, we have several leads on where they made be hiding. It is my understanding that you were targeted by Team Plasma before, and you may be still. I personally ask that you be careful in this undertaking. Until we meet again, Ms. Hammad. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

She watched him leave just as quickly as he came with astonishment, disbelief and and anger. Where the hell were the police when she needed them? They had failed to appear, to show any care yet they were asking for her help. As far as she understood, he was pushing the work off on her just as everyone else had before.

She took in a deep breath of air and screamed in exasperation, crumbling the piece of paper in her fist. Diana watched with tearful eyes and her hands over her ears. She poked Amira gently and gave her a pleading look. Amira took in another deep breath and exhaled to calm her frustration.

She petted Diana apologetically with a forlorn expression. As far as it was known, the Auduino was childishly naive and thin-skinned. It was odd to say the least, knowing that Colress had been her original trainer. Even so, Amira harbored no ill-will toward it and simply treated her like she would a toddler she had to baby-sit.

She uncrumbled the paper and looked it over as she walked back to the main road with Diana in tow. There was no good reason for her to look for Team Plasma. She'd be perfectly happy ignoring his request. It would only bring her trouble. She returned home and told her mother what happened in outrage. To her surprise, she was encouraged to help.

"I think it's good of you to help put those criminals to rest."

"Mom, I can't go chasing after Team Plasma," she objected, feeling annoyed by her mother's careless cheer. "Remember where that got me…"

"Which is why you should give them a good what-for," she replied with a steady smile.

"Mom," Amira growled in growing frustration. "I don't have any Pokémon, remember that? Diana's not any good at battling."

The little Audino looked up Amira questioningly. She had never tried to battle but knew she didn't like seeing others get hurt.

"That's what training is for! And you still have Reshiram."

Before she could tell her Reshiram had since disappeared while she was in the hospital, Shiya pulled her outside and whistled.

Her jaw dropped as a cloud formation suddenly sprang to life, taking the form of the giant white dragon. It shook off its billowy cover as it descended and came to rest right in front of them. It bowed its head and Shiya stroked its muzzle as if it were a pet dog.

"What the he-"

"Reshiram was waiting politely for you to get better," she said, purposefully cutting off her crude exclamation. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

Amira scooped Diana up into her arms and was shooed on to the giant beast's back. It wasted no time in preparing to take off.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shiya called after her. "A nice young man came to give this to you!"

She tossed her a Poké Ball and Amira caught it, barely saved from falling off by the stretch of Reshiram's wings.

"He said he was a friend of yours. I think his name was Colorless!"

"What!?"

Her voice grew faint as Reshiram took flight. He gave her no time to receive a response to her questions. He flew with only his orders in mind. The first place she was to investigate was Striaton City's Dreamyard.

He landed just feet away from the front steps of the Dreamyard. Amira dismounted and held her arms out to catch Diana as she jumped. Diana instead bypassed her open arms and landed her paws on the ground with a soft thud, smiling pridefully at her accomplishment. She looked around curiously and made an excited skreeing sound while pointing to something far off in one of the dilapidated rooms.

Amira turned her head up just in time to see the familiar shimmer of a pink mist and Diana running towards it. She was more curious about the strange gift of another Pokémon chosen by Colress but pushed the issue aside to chase the Audino. They followed it down a set of stairs and found themselves standing among the trashed remains of the Dream Yard's laboratory. Broken shelves lay in the middle of its hallways, papers were scattered about, too aged to be of any use and the floor was covered in broken glass from vials, bottles and panes.

She picked Diana up and held her in her arms to protect her paws as she continued to explore the mess with extreme caution in search of the familiar dream Pokémon. In truth, she wanted to confirm that it wasn't Bianca's and that she too was here among the mess. In the midst of her concern, she wondered just what the Dreamyard had been in the past.

Now it stood only as a haven for secrets and a strange reminder of the relationship between nature and man as the branches broke through the cement. Nature not only surrounded it but intermingled with it, wrapping vines around its columns, growing moss in every crack and flowers appeared even in the darkness where no sunlight could reach.

Amira followed the Pokémon through the maze until it came to rest by a set of stairs. Diana pointed again at it with eagerness in her cries. Unlike Munna, who was covered in a flower pattern, this sleeping tapir had a pink head and a purple body, with brightly colored purple paws.

"It's a Musharna," explained Amira from memory as she reached for her PokéDex.

_'Musharna, the Drowsing evolved form of Munna. The mist emanated from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of Pokemon and people.'_

According to the Dex, the Musharna in front of them was a wild one. She let out a sigh of relief and apologized to the Pokémon for disturbing it. It turned toward her then set off again down the hall and disappeared out of sight. Diana waved goodbye at the Pokémon and they continued up the stairs, emerging into the twilight sun once more.

"Boo!"

"Bianca," she shouted as she hurriedly turned around, holding tight to Diana but careful not to crush her. She had just gotten over her fear of the Dreamyard, so she thought, but leave it to Bianca to prove her wrong.

"We're you surprised, oh trainer-who-destroyed-our-castle? I was quite surprised by you!"

Gorm, whom she remembered as the leader of the Dragon Skull theft, let out a chuckle but gave her a friendly smile.

"If you surprise them, both Pokémon and people leave themselves open, don't they? They can't use their powers like they normally would. Our intention was to surprise people by making our castle appear and showing off the legendary Pokémon... We planned to deeply impress people's hearts with the awesome power of Team Plasma and the brilliance of our new world. But in turn, we were surprised by the strength of your spirit."

"There are some people who fight no matter the circumstances," she responded, speaking with her Pokémon in mind and not of herself.

"Yes. I wonder how effective that strategy would have been, after all. Well, enough of this silly conversation," he said as he waved off the subject with his hands.

"Enough is right! As an officer of the International Police, I am placing you, Sir, under arrest."

"You sonnuva…" She bit her tongue to keep herself from cursing as Arcane emerged from the stairwell she had just came from. "You're not doing any work but following me!"

Gorm laughed aloud at hearing this, drowning out any response Arcane could've given.

"You were the one who put an end to Lord N's dream. Please don't forget that. Musharna's dream mist makes you see dreams but they are nothing but illusions. The dreams you realize with your own abilities, young heroine, are the real dreams."

He gave her a wink as he was being led away. Amira remained pouty and glared at Arcane.

"I truly thank you for your help-"

She cut him off and turned tight on her heels, storming off as she yelled; "If I'm doing your work, then I deserve your paycheck!"

She and Diana got back on Reshiram and flew off to the next location. She didn't know where Arcane got his information but according to them, there had been recent activity, an unauthorized excavation of sorts, taking place at Relic Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Reshiram, let's just save this one for last."

'As you wish,' he answered.

She had almost forgotten he could talk using telepathy. It was an amazing ability that she had somehow forgotten. Reshiram flew above the sandstorm of the Desert Resort and glided west toward Driftveil City.

"So…" she began, feeling awkward that she was talking to a legendary being in the first place. "What have you been up to? How have you been?"

'I've been asleep for over 2000 years. Before that, I was locked in a near eternal war with my brother.'

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "Well… At least that's over, right?"

'Until this hero dies and the next hero awakens me,' he said in flat irritation.

"Ha ha, yeah…" She blushed, feeling awkward and wondering if he meant to kill her or that he simply didn't care whether or not she died.

They stayed silent for the rest of the flight. Reshiram landed just outside of Driftveil. The only open spot of land that was big enough for him to sit comfortably was in front of the Charizard Bridge. A crowd began to gather on both sides of the bridge as word spread fast the the hero and the legendary dragon had arrived.

"Reshiram… I don't know if..."

'I'll be fine,' he responded, 'go on ahead.'

Reshiram had neither care nor dislike from the humans around them. He was an eternal being and lived far longer, and would continue to do so, then any of them. Humans had become little more then passing intrigue and his heart calloused with every 'hero' he had met.

Amira held Diana in her arms for comfort in much the same way she had carried Theodore. She half expected to look down and see him still with her. Unfortunately, Diana was adamantly uncomfortable with being held in such a way and wriggled as much as she could, forcing Amira to put her down.

They walked toward Driftveil, facing the growing crowd. Some people had begun taking pictures and she wanted to run as soon as she heard the sound of a camera's shutter. She kept her head down and walked faster, ignoring their requests for pictures, signatures or a battle.

"Alright, that's enough," shouted Clay. "Y'all clear out now, ya' hear!"

Though they shuffled their feet, the crowd followed Clay's instruction and at least gave them more room. Most people merely retreated to their houses or the roofs of other building so that they could continue to admire Reshiram.

"Hmmph. Sorry 'bout that. What're you doin' back here?"

"I'm supposed to be hunting down Team Plasma," she shrugged. "I'm just looking for the Sages. The guys in funny robes."

"Yeah?" Clay put his hand to his chin as he thought back. "We defeated those guys at the castle and they scampered off soon after that. I'm not surprised they're hiding. Waitta minute. You don't think they'd be stupid enough to hide in the same place, twice, do ya?"

The same thought struck her and although she was pretty sure no one would be that stupid, you never could be sure about Team Plasma. She, Clay and Diana all took off running to the Cold Storage.

"Now that's just sad," said Clay as he shook his head. Sure enough, there was Sage Zinzolin huddled alone in the corner of the same storage container he'd been arrested in before.

"So you returned," he asked them as if they were in the wrong. "You're an odd Trainer."

"Now just what in the hell are you doing here," asked Clay. "You like this place or something?"

"I'm shivering," he answered. "I'm suffering, but I'm alive. The experiences of joy and suffering are a vital part of being alive. Simply breathing and having a heart that beats, that is simple existence and nothing more for a living being. That may be the definition of living, but I don't think that defines life. Ghetsis gave me the sensation of being truly alive..."

"Ew…" She stared at him with a raised brow and look of disgust.

"That ain't at all proper talk in front of a lady," said Clay. "Some things you keep to yourself!"

"Pokémon and people live by being together and relying on one another," he continued. "That might be how you feel. If that's so, is it necessary to separate people and Pokémon? Lord N said that he wanted to make Pokémon perfect... But, even if the relationship between Pokémon and people stayed as it now, Pokémon can aspire to perfection."

"Wanting to better yourself sounds all good and dandy," objected Clay, "but there ain't nothing wrong with being just the way you are either."

"Is that so? By talking to you, I've discovered that there's much I need to think about..."

"We also have much to talk about," said Arcane as he and his men stepped in. "I am an officer of the International Police and advise you to share all you know."

"It's too cold and I'm already tired of shivering in here. If you'll give me some time to think, I'll tell you what I know. So...take me with you."

"Now, young lady…."

Arcane turned to Amira after arresting Zinzolin to find that she had already gone. Clay would have none of his chasing after her either and watched him closely, making sure the officer did his job with all the trimmings. He had given her a head start and she and Diana were already on Route 6 heading to their next location.

As they crossed the bridge that marked the beginning of Chargestone Cage, she saw an old man waving to get her attention and approached him cautiously

"You're the young woman from the TV, aren't you," he asked. "The one who defeated Team Plasma? Your skill was impressive for one so young."

She nodded and let out a mumbled 'thank you' but felt she deserved none of the credit he had given her. She didn't consider herself skilled at all, all the work in defeating N had been done by her Pokémon and even then, she felt as if it had just been apart of Ghetsis' distraction.

"I have a request of you. Would you please listen to my story?"

'In the distant past, people and Pokémon lived in different worlds. A war between people started an intense fire in the forest where many Pokémon lived. The Pokémon were surrounded by smoke and flames. They were in big trouble. Then, the legendary Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion appeared! Terrakion used his amazing strength to destroy rocks blocking the escape route. Virizion used its quick movements to protect Pokémon from looming flames. Cobalion led the frightened Pokémon to safety.

The people who started the war were roused by the power of the legends. Because of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion, the war was ended. When people fight, there's no peace for Pokémon either. The three legends learned the deeds of humans could lead to dire consequences for their world. They cut themselves off from people and disappeared. No one saw them after that and they faded into myth.'

"I've been searching for them for decades," he continued, "and I've finally figured out that one of them is living deep in a cave near here. But the legendary three do not appear to just anyone. If people approach, they bare their fangs and attack. It can't be helped because they only know the old world. They still don't know the world has become a place where people and Pokémon try to understand one another. I thought that maybe, you seem like you might be able to show them that people and Pokémon can trust each other and live together in peace. If they take another look at people, I think they'll stop hiding from us."

"I don't think I can," she said as she looked shamefully at her hands. "I have no Pokémon of my own… The Pokémon you saw on TV… They're not with me anymore."

The old man looked at her, his face turning sympathetic as he slowly began to understand her words. He turned his head away and let out a morose sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She kept her eyes to the ground and nodded her head in embarrassment. She wanted to quickly bypass the old man as she somehow felt guilty about not being able to help him. Even though he hadn't used the word at all, she felt as if she were a let down as the 'hero' that she was supposed to be.

Diana looked at the old man and reached up to tug on Amira's jeans. She to wanted to be of help but even more then that, she wanted to explore. She had gotten only a taste of what it was like to accompany a traveling trainer from her previous stint with Amira. Colress never did more traveling then from one lab assignment to the next. She wanted to take advantage of this new found freedom while she could. Amira looked down at the Audino then back to the old man.

"You just need me to accompany you, right?"

The old man gave her a sympathetic smile and turned to lead her to Mistralton Cave.

"Just display the bond between you and your Pokémon before Cobalion. I think that should be enough."

Diana gave an excited smile but Amira wondered just what that meant. She couldn't say she had formed a bond with the Audio. In her own words, she was just baby-sitting for an undetermined amount of time. What bond was there to a Pokémon that wasn't her own? She knew she and Reshiam were the furthest thing from being 'friends'.

As they reached the cave, she remembered the Poké Ball her mom had given her, another of Colress' 'gifts' and wondered what it was. Surely it was another Pokémon, but the real question was what ulterior motive did he have in mind this time.

"Ah! Here we are! Good, good. Now's your chance!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the old man pointed something out to her. They stood in the cave, illuminated by his lamp light. Diana clung tight to her leg and stared in wide-eyed amazement at the small reptilian creature that had wandered too close to its warmth.

_'Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.'_

She sent Diana to challenge the creature on instinct but stood on uncertainty of what to do after the first call. Axew's first attack broke her daze and Diana's cry of pain snapped her into focus.

"Use Pound!"

Diana's delicate fists didn't do much, if any, damage to the Axew, who retaliated with Dragon Claw. The wide and obvious gap between their strengths made her call Diana to retreat. Habitual instinct made her throw out the second Poké Ball to battle.

A howl came from the beast and froze them all to the center of their very bones. Emerged from the ball of light and standing before them was a Samurott.

It kept its piercing gaze only on the Axew, who had readied to attack with Dragon Pulse. It was still gathering its energy when the Samurott struck without warning or instruction. It moved swiftly on its feet with the grace of a rolling wave and unsheathed its scimitar to coat it in the frosty breath of its Ice Beam, then struck the Axew with blade.

"Otto, stop!"

The tide of battle had changed completely and she threw an empty Poké Ball more so out of fear for the wild Axew's safety then any want to befriend it. The ferocity of which the Samurott battled was not what she remembered of him.

The inconsistency in character was tossed aside as she ran to hug him with tears in her eyes. She didn't care why or how but somehow, Colress had brought him back to her. She threw herself against his chest and hugged him tightly as her tears matted his fur.

The would-be reunion was struck with a sudden awkward tinge as he showed no affection in return. He remained stoic, not even bothering to eye neither Diana nor the old man. Amira pulled back from him with a soft smile that turned into a plea for recognition as her eyes darted about his. His eyes were cold, not unfeeling but they held the wariness of a stranger.

The Samurott blinked slowly and withdrew something from his armor at a speed that made her stumble back with a gasp. He held out to her a plain white envelope with her name scribbled on the front. She took the letter and opened it, standing before the Samurott with Diana by her side. The old man kept his distance from the party by straying a few feet away to give her privacy.

The letter was written in lazily scrawled yet neat cursive, revealing the both proper and lassiez-faire attitude of its author.

_'Dear Amira, I hope this letter finds you well._

_My condolences on the untimely death of your Pokémon. I empathize deeply with your loss. It pains me to think of the untapped potential lost forever to such unnecessariness. Yet science demands our tears be fruitful and so, we march onward to innovation. This is why I would like you to have the product of my latest research._

_Created from blood samples collected from your discarded clothing that was worn on that fateful night, what you see before you is an exact, biological replication of your former Samurott down to the simplest atom in his every cell. He has complete muscle memory of previous battles to know every move of the Samurott from which he was born. Though that's all the memory he has, unfortunately. I was unable to artificialy recreate the bonds you shared with your previous Pokémon, though I assure you it is not for lack of trying._

_The profoundness of the success of this experiment I'm sure is not lost on you. I look forward to seeing the lofty heights you will take my research. Until we meet again._

_- Colress'_

She stared at the letter then back to the Samurott in shock and heartbreak. Now with new eyes, she could see his differences clearly.

He wasn't just intense, he stood in total absoluteness. His reserved demeanor came not from some inner calm but merely anticipation of the next conflict. He held no affection for her as his 'father' had, his only sense of duty was that which had been bred in him. Though she was now his trainer, she was a stranger to him and he regarded her with apprehension as he weighed her every move against his expectations.

She swallowed and folded up the letter with her eyes on the ground in horror of her mistake. This was not Otto returned to her as she had thought. A pit settled in her stomach at the reminder, that none of her Pokémon would be returning to her.

"Young miss," began the old man with a sigh as he moved to comfort her.

He was about to place a hand on her shoulder when a loud and harsh cry deafened them. Their eyes followed their ears to the sound and saw a beast with shimmering fur. Its stout body was blue with the exception of the white tuft that puffed out at its neck like a cravat. Thick grey fur surrounded its hooves like boots. It was a goat of some kind, its tall crooked horns identified it as a markhor and its judgmental gaze said it could only be the legendary Cobalion.

_'Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon. It has a body and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokémon obey it.'_

The old man kept his eyes on Cobalion in awe at the realization of his life's dream. Cobalion roared again, sending Diana cowering behind Amira in fear once again. The Samurott however, returned the call to arms and unsheathed both scimitars.

"Wait!"

Her shouting broke the concentration of the two duelist. She silenced herself and stood with her hands clasped together nervously over her chest as they both turned their attention to her. She looked to the Samurott but had nothing to say. She didn't even have proper justification for stopping their battle other then impulse. She didn't want him to rush into the fight but couldn't explain why. From the way he stared at her, she wasn't even sure anything she could have said would've placated him. She was his Trainer but felt more like a nuisance.

The interruption was the only justification Cobalion needed. He turned his head slow yet kept his eyes on the Samurott, then with a slight bend of his knees, leaped and disappeared into the darkness.

Samurott stared after the goat then turned back to Amira with his teeth gritted in irritation. Without having to be called, he returned himself to his Poké Ball.

Diana squeaked in curiosity as she looked from the Poké Ball to Amira's gloomy face and furrowed her brows in sympathy.

"Thank you," said the old man with a solemn bow of his head. "Cobalion has sensed a a change in the world. He may come to understand that this world is a world where people and Pokémon help each other and live together. How you related to each other communicated to Cobalion."

She knelt down and petted Diana slowly. The repetitive motion of petting the Audino's soft fur was more an attempt to calm herself down then any sign of affection. She didn't believe her actions in front of Cobalion were worth any merit and doubted the old man knew what he spoke of.

"You're welcome," she muttered. "I think I should go now…"

"Of course. I'll walk you out."

The return to Route 6 was punctuated only by the sound of grass underneath their feet. As the old man resumed his post on the bridge and Amira continued on to Chargestone Cave, he called out to her.

"Terrikion and Virizion," he yelled, "Cobalion's allies wait for you. Whether you want to search for them is up to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

She entered Chargestone Cave entrenched in thoughts and shadows. The cave was as lively as ever yet her eyes saw nothing for want of blindness. As Diana scampered about ahead of in awe of everything, she ignored it for fear of conjuring memories of Theodore. She flinched at every shrill squeak, buzz and yellow blur of passing Joltik in shame of Joule's absence. That he would never return to this place again, to these creatures that were his family, was because of her.

She buried these thoughts, wrapped them in self-pity and loathing and pushed them down as deep as she could. Even as she distracted herself with the search for Team Plasma, she couldn't mask her disenchantment.

Deep in an previously unexplored cavern, they came upon another lone Sage of Team Plasma. This one, Bronius, wore deep brown, near black colored robes. His voice matched the depth of color in a light Eastern European accent.

He stared at her calmly with no hostility but an irritated curiosity she had become used to.

"I've… I've come to arrest you," she told him.

"Is that so," he asked nonchalant, without even a raise of his brow. "When I saw you in Castelia, I did not care about your existence. Here in Chargestone Cave, I was ordered to test your ability. Once more, I will test you to learn just what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!"

On his orders, two Plasma grunts appeared to ambush her. With them guarding either side and Bronius just behind her, she was trapped again and this time, she knew there would be no rescue. Diana stood still, uncertain whether she would be sent to battle again or if the Samurott, Jino, would once again take the lead. She knew he was more then likely angry at her and was afraid to compel him to battle for her.

She stood empty-handed before the two grunts and their Pokémon, a Watchog and a Liepard.

"You can not run," continued Bronius. "Now, show me what it was Lord N saw in battle against you! Show me what it was that changed the fate of Unova!"

She clenched her teeth and threw her newest Pokémon into battle with Diana by his side.

"Diana, Heal Pulse on Axew! Axew, Dual Chop!"

As Axew dove for Watchhog, Liepard took the opportunity to attack the unguarded Audino. Amira gritted her teeth and wasted no time in calling for a retaliation.

"Secret Power! Dragon Claw!"

Axew wasted no time in delivering an attack to the Liepard. Paired with a Rock Throw from Diana, it was unable to retaliate on its own. However, their focus on the Liepard left Watchog free and it went for the Audino with a Hyper Fang that did the Pokémon in.

With a shriek, she withdrew Diana quickly and sent out Jino.

"Axew, Dragon Claw again! Otto, Razor Shell!"

Jino had heard the mistake but took no time to balk, not during battle at least. One hit of his sword was all it took to knock out the Watchog. Axew's third hit took care of the Liepard. With the field cleared, the little dragon breathed fast and deep to catch his breath. Jino sheathed his sword and stared ahead to shield his displeasure.

She held tight to Diana's Poké Ball in an apologetic fear. Her mind taunted her with the resounding of her errors. She knew Diana was under leveled, she hadn't trained her for battling, knew her move set made her a poor attacker… Despite it all, she had used the Audino's blind trust for her defense. In the same way she had before, in the same manner that had sent her former Pokémon to their deaths.

"I see…" Bronius calm voice interrupted her as he approached her while thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Pokémon fight for their Trainers. They do their best, even when injured," he said with a look towards her Axew.

He then turned to his two underlings, who hid their face from his reprimanding gaze.

"The Pokémon of Team Plasma also fight for their Trainers," he scolded. "It was so obvious… that I overlooked it. Thank you for reminding me of that. I wonder whether Lord N understands what that means…"

"About Team Plasma," interrupted a voice. Without warning came a the blinding beam of search lights as Arcane and his officers swarmed the party.

"I am an officer of the International Police, and there are many things you must tell me at once!"

"Very well," nodded Bronius. With a wave of his hand, he ordered the grunts into a line. As Arcane took the old man and the two grunts into custody, she withdrew Axew and Jino into their Poké Balls.

"Child," he called to her with a small smile, "those who left Team Plasma and are behaving with respect and understanding toward Pokémon, you may forgive them. However…"

She recognized the change in his mood as his smile disappeared and his eyes opened to some dark abyss inside him. It was the same look she had seen on N.

"Those who won't interact with Pokémon in a kind and honest way, even I will never forgive them!"

His mood lifted just as quickly as he gave her his blessing to smite those who would bring harm to Pokémon. She stood with her mouth ajar in amazement and even Arcane seemed at a loss for words due to the sudden intensity.

"Yes, well…," the officer nervously cleared his throat. "Ms. Hammad! Thank you for your assistance! Now, Ghetsis not withstanding, there remains but two of the Seven Sages still at large. What is it they are thinking, what it may be they are hoping, this is the information I pursue. Once more, a brief farewell."

Once more she had gone without bothering to listen to his spiel. She ran as fast as she could back to the Driftveil Pokémon Center and rushed to check in her Pokémon for healing. Her head buzzed and her legs were sore but she didn't stop until her Pokémon were exchanged from her hands to that of Nurse Joy.

She collapsed in a chair in the lobby and closed her eyes. She opened them with the reminder that she needed to stay alert but as her gaze wandered, so too did her mind. Her eyes met shy glances and whispered words as the other patrons curiously looked upon the 'Hero of Unova'.

Her sudden celebrity reminded her that she had left Reshiram alone and unguarded. She rose from her seat and again took to running through the streets of Driftveil all the way to the Charizard Drawbridge.


End file.
